The conventional corkscrew is simply made of a handle and a worn fixedly attached at one end to the handle. However, it requires to exert a rather large force in order to use the corkscrew to pull out a cork from a bottle and sometimes causes hurt to the user when applying excess force thereon.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved corkscrew which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.